heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.03 - Not a Training Montage
Pepper Potts had planned this with Val on the sly, because she just knew that Tony would want to back out or let himself get distracted by his toys if they did this in the tower. So, it was mostly the promises of a good meal (possibly one she will cook) and wheedling and prodding that got them this far -- walking into an old school gym deep in Gotham City. Glancing around at the place, Pepper can't help but think it'd be somewhere that Steve would very much enjoy. Tony Stark follows Pepper in. He's wearing the requisite workout gear - sneakers, sweatpants, t-shirt, etc. He looks around, giving out a low whistle, "So is the part where Apollo comes out and tells me he's gonna help me get the eye of the tiger back and we go into a training montage?" Val Armorr drops down, landing about a foot and a half in front of his employer, having lept off an upstairs training platform. He lands easily and stands, adjusting the cuffs of his Gi. "If by Apollo, you mean me.. then yes." He says and offers a polite smile. "I have a room to the side here. If you are both ready." He says, motioning to a room reserved for private lessons. It hardly ever gets used. Pepper Potts is also dressed in workout gear, though hers is geared more toward yoga than boxing. She's also carrying her everpresent teal bag and a duffel that presumably contains changes of clothing or similar. "Thank you for hosting, Val." She heads for the room set aside for their use, putting both bags on a bench against the wall by the door. "Well well well! Mr. Tony Stark, in such a low Tech place!" A thick german accent calls as a man in a black business suit shows up and begins to approach them. "Not what I was expecting but still, a pleasant surprise to see the scion of the legendary Howard Stark." He says as he approaches slowly, his posture stiff, almost at attention as he approaches. "I am a fan of your work before your capture, and while I am not exactly ecstatic about your work in non weaponry, I admire your attempt to set things right." Tony Stark nods, "Well, I'm as ready as I'm going to be as long as I don't have to punch sides of beef or chase chickens or anything, then sure." he hears the thick German accent, and looks at the man approaching. "Oh Val," he says good naturedly, "I didn't know you were bringing a date." he looks over to Pepper, "What did you get us into? I told you no foxy boxing..not until we agree on marketing." Val Armorr looks at Hans, but Hans isn't why Val is here. Pepper and Tony are. "Sir.. with respect.. the only demonstration I have ever given you was denting your chestplate. Now.. I get a chance to show you the other side of the art. It's not all destruction and fighting. I agreed to train Ms. Potts in Tai Chi, as a means of self defense and fitness. And after speaking with her.. I agreed to train you too. Perhaps not in Tai Chi.. but I'll at least give you a basic course in it. Give you mastery over your own body." Hans just gives a big friendly smile. "Still as I said, it is a pleasant surprise to find you here. I had hoped to speak with you sometime, but it may not be the best of times now. Still I did not know you engaged in physical training. Good to know not all Americans are lazy." He says with an attempt to make a joke to them as he would even bow his head to Pepper. "Frau Potts, I do hope I am not intruding on something private with Herr Stark?" He asks curiously. Pepper Potts looks at the sharply dressed German man and by her expression even as controlled as it is, Tony can likely tell she had NOT been expecting this. She's already got her teal bag back in hand though as she watches. Please, please don't ruin this. She can't even begin to say how many things she had to promise in order to get this far. Stepping forward, she puts on her most stern executive face and pulls out that tone of voice that her mother used to use to scare the daylights out of her. "You are intruding, sir. If you wish to speak with Mr. Stark, then you may contact me during business hours on Monday and I will schedule a meeting. Otherwise, have a good day." Yes, that last was very clearly a dismissal. Tony Stark winks at Hans with a winning smile then looks at Val, "That's my Pepper, she always like to tidy up wherever she goes. Usually, she starts with the trash. Shall we?" he motions towards the private room. Val Armorr looks at Tony at his remark, then looks at Pepper. She is technically his boss.. his charge. "Shall I remove said trash Ma'm?" Just because he's busy at the gym doesn't mean he can put his bodyguard duties on hold. Hans seems to almost snicker at the woman's response and then Stark's and then Val's just seems to make the man laugh and smile all the more. "Oh, So funny you Americans...Rude and haughty but funny nonetheless. If you simply wished me to leave, you simply needed to ask politely. You never even said please." He says calmly. "But I confess, I understand how it is. Fame, fortune, above normal skill, it tends to make one feel superior and thus the simple courtesies are ignored." He says as he looks to Val with a gauge he may find familiar, it was similar to studying them both as if he expected them both to do more then talk. Pepper Potts's eyes narrow ever so slightly. That WAS Pepper being polite. And she's all out of politeness. "Please leave." She might have said please, but this time her tone was more of a command and meant to be obeyed instantly lest there be dire consequences. Tony Stark shakes his head at Val, then looks to Pepper, and lastly to Hans. "If you want to talk, make an appointment with my personal assistant here. Otherwise, good day." he says mildly. Val Armorr sees the look from Tony and steps back. Let diplomacy handle the situation, and the fist act as backup. "Mr. Stark. Ms. Potts. This way please. I have a room ready for us." Hans chuckles. "Much better Fraulein but it is disheartening to hear such ungrateful tones from your employer and yourself. After all, I was one who helped your father gain his fortune. If you must send me away, I have only one thing to ask. Hans Gunsche. That name should reveal some promising results." He says with a smile, almost as if he was the cat who ate the canary. Pepper Potts watches Hans warily, almost as if refusing to turn her back on him until he's completely out of the building. Then and only then will she head back to the room Val set aside for them. Tony Stark eyes Hans a moment, as if this is not the first time he's heard such things from others. "I'll look it up. If there's anything there, I'll be in touch." he says evenly. He looks to Pepper, then to Val. "Let's go." Val Armorr escorts the pair into the designated room, but his gaze is on Hans. Men with money are mostly the same. His employer is different almost solely because of the suit and his actions in it. "Please leave sir.. you are not welcome here and are now trespassing. As an instructor here I am formally asking you to leave." "Such a picky establishment. Still I should go, I have other more important things to do. If Captain america comes here to train, Do tell him that name I mentioned. Auf Wiedersehen." He says as he begins to leave now, their wary reactions and tones of voice seem to merely bring a happy smile to his face, as if them like that was incredibly enjoyable. Pepper Potts steps into the room and sets her bag back on the bench, but then stands there for a silent moment. Why to the weirdos keep crawling out of the woodwork every time she thinks they'll get a peaceful moment? With an annoyed huff aimed at herself, she mentally shakes herself to get rid of those maudlin thoughts and sheds the light jacket she has on over her t-shirt, to start stretching some of the tension out of her neck and shoulders. Tony Stark follows Pepper in, and sets his bag down, likewise. In addition to a duffle he also carries a garment bag that's probably carrying a suit of his. Business, not pleasure, that is. He begins to stretch, though, saying nothing though his face is troubled though on what fronts he doesn't say for now. He watches the doorway with a leery glance as if expecting Hans to come back through the door. Category:Log